The Warring Eds
by mpowers045
Summary: Since they haven't thought of a scam, the Eds walked through the woods only to stumble upon a strange yet ancient looking artifact as it got them transported into China's Warring States Period where they meet two boys, one is a servant who dreams of becoming China's great general and the other is the young king who will grow up to become Qin Shi Huangdi, China's very first emperor
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Ed, Edd n Eddy nor Kingdom so enjoy.**

 _ **Ancient China. The time of the Sages was over, swept away by base human greed, over five long and harrowing centuries an endless storm of war, hatred and strive raged across the land.**_

 _ **Consuming everything in its way, desire, pleasure, suffering and terror all without end, in a time filled with so much cruelty and destruction, small wondering that this era was known as The Dragon.**_

 _ **As though scorched by the flames of the Dragon, over a hundred nations fell one after another, winnowed away until only seven remained, Yan, Qi, Zhao, Wei, Han, Chu and lastly Qin.**_

 _ **Like lions trying to devour their rivals, these seven kingdoms lunged at each others throats again and again, their swords stained with ambition and blood,**_ _ **this was the era known as the Spring & Autumn Warring States.**_

 _ **Now from Qin, the westernmost kingdom, a great wind of history is about to blown, this is the tale of the nameless boy and the young king who ran the gauntlet of this age of strife.**_

 _ **Also with the help of three strange boys who said to be from another land in a another time.**_

* * *

In the woods around the town of Peach Creek, the local trouble makers known as the Eds were walking through the woodland area since they had nothing to do now.

"Grr! There's gotta be something we can think of a new scam!" complained Eddy who was the short one in a yellow shirt with three strands of hair on his head.

"Now, now Eddy, we'll have to be patient." Edd or as some people called him Double D for short who was wearing a sock like hat that covered his whole noggin calmed Eddy down.

"Oh! Oh I got one!" Ed who was tall and has one big eyebrow excitedly jumped up and down. "Lets go for some butter toast and gravy!"

"How is that going to get us cash for Jawbreakers?" Eddy asked.

"Oh no I'm just hungry."

Eddy was about to beat Ed in annoyance for his stupidity until Double D saw something shiny.

"Wait a minute!" Double D exclaimed which Eddy stopped.

"What is it, sock head?"

"Is it my imagination or is there something shiny over there?" Double D said as he pointed at something by the hollowed tree that's laying on the ground.

"Shiny?! As in gold or jewels?!" Eddy asked excitedly with greed in his eyes.

"We shall see." Double D answered as he rolled his eyes.

As they went by the hollowed tree as Ed was digging while saying "Dig a hole." until he stopped and picked up what reveals to be a golden dragon twirling around on top of the holding like if it was asleep.

"Alright! Imagine the moola we can make for selling this!" Eddy said being excited.

"No Eddy, something like this should be going to be a museum." Double D object as he was examining this strange artifact. "Hmm, from the looks of this craftsmanship, I'd say this was made in ancient China around the BC era."

"Man, China land must've made killer stuff." Eddy commented.

"That's China, Eddy." Double D corrected as he spotted something on the holding part. "Looks like there some inscription on it."

"What does it say Double D! What does it say!" Ed being a lovable oaf as always was eagerly asking while hopping excitedly.

"I don't know Ed, its written in Chinese, no wait! Oh my goodness!"

"What!?" Eddy and Ed asked being surprised by Double D's reaction.

"The Chinese inscription is changing into English!" As Double D now begins to read what the English version said.

 ** _Awaken oh Dragon! Awaken thee so thou open wide the Gate of Time!_**

Before Ed or Eddy could asked, the dragon statue was somehow awakened by Double D's reading to the trio's shocked expression, and then the dragon flew off the holding as it went up in midair and twirl around in a circle fast until it glowed and became swirling vortex.

"What's happening, Double D?!" Ed said loudly with fright.

"I don't know but I think we should ran away!" Double D reply in same expression as Ed.

"Right behind you, Sock head!" Eddy agreed who is also afraid.

They were about to run away but sadly they were eventually pulled into the vortex like a dust buster until now both the Eds and the vortex vanished along with the artifact.

* * *

That night on the road to Hebei Village, home to bandits and all manner of rogues, Xin the young war orphan servant boy who has the dream of becoming China's greatest general was running with haste, doing a task to honor his friend Piao who died of his wounds for being taking in by one of Qin's Royal ministers to be part of the Royal Court until a few weeks later there was an uprising in the capital led by the younger half brother of the king.

The king and his followers managed to escape and Piao was task of going to Heibei but was mortally wounded after an ambush so with the last of his strength, he went to the house where the village chief who took Piao and Xin in as servants lived, before he died, Piao told Xin to go to Hebei and complete his mission and now armed with a sword that belonged to his friend, Xin was pushing on without any distractions until now.

"What the hell?!" Xin exclaimed with his eyes widened as he stopped.

For what he saw was a bright swirling light which it was bright enough to make Xin cover his eyes and then came the screams of three voices as the light dies down, he uncovered his eyes to see three strange boys in strange clothing.

"What just happened?!" Eddy said freaking out.

"Let's go again guys!" Ed said thinking it was a fun ride.

"It must've teleport us somewhere and I don't think we're even in our own state or even our own country." Double D said while looking around the surroundings.

"Who the hell are you guys!?"

The three turned to see a thin young man appearing to be Asian in ragged sleeveless clothing with spiky black hair styled with a rat-tail on the back and hazel eyes, and the weapons he seems to carry was a wooden sword on his belt and a real one on his back.

Eddy was about to rudely reply but Double D stepped in and started calm introductions.

"Our apologies, my names Edd but everybody calls me Double D so you may call Double D if you wish." He then gestured Eddy and Ed. "And these are my friends, Eddy and Ed."

"I'm Xin."

"Well Xin, would you care to tell us where are we?" Double D politely asked.

"Well this is the road to Hebei Village." Xin answered then asked. "Where do you guys come from?"

"Where from Peach Creek." Double D answered which got Xin curious.

"Peach Creek? Is it somewhere in Qin?"

"Qin?" All three asked simultaneously.

"Yeah that's where we are, the kingdom of Qin."

"Kingdom of Qin?" Double D thought. "That's the name for one of the seven kingdoms in China's Warring States Period."

As Double D thought for a moment, thinking it might be insanely impossible until he asked Xin.

"Are we... in China?" Double D hesitantly asked.

"Yeah." Xin answered as he was curious by their expressions.

"Do you know of the USA?" Double D asked one more question before it comes into conclusion.

"What the heck is USA?"

Double D gasped a bit as he told Shin that he could excuse them for a moment which Xin gave went "Go ahead." so while the Eds went four paces away from Xin.

"Fellas, I just found out was going on." Double D said with a frightening expression as he explained. "The artifact we found has send us to not just China but its Warring States Period."

"Hold on, Double D! Are you saying that dragon thing somehow got us travel through time!?" Eddy asked hoping it's not true.

"I'm afraid so." Double D answered with a sigh in regret.

"Oh this is heavy." Ed now taking this seriously used a Back to the Future quote. "What are we going to do now, Double D?"

"Well the golden dragon vanished the moment we sucked into the vortex so it must be somewhere in Qin that we have to find it."

"But how are we to survive in this era, sock head?" Eddy asked.

"For now we'll just go with Xin."

So with much consideration, the trio decided to accompany Xin in order to survive in this period, with hope of finding the dragon artifact to return to their own time but before they start their journey, the Eds have some questions as well as Xin. They explained to him that they were from another time as well as another country that hasn't been founded nor discovered yet which Xin find it cool and then Xin laughed when the Eds told him they used to scam the neighborhood kids out of their money only to end badly for the Eds.

And then Xin told the Eds that he started out as a war orphan and became a servant along with his friend Piao who was also a war orphan, the Eds find it amazing when he told them that he wanted to become the world's greatest general even Double D was amazed when Xin told them of the results of numbers on his and Piao's training, but alas they were saddened when Xin told them the reason why he was here was to complete a mission to honor Piao who died of his wounds during the Court's uprising even Ed was crying that he hugged Xin tightly that it might've squeeze the life out of him if it weren't for Double D who calmed Ed who let Xin go as Double D gave Xin his condolences which Xin appreciated.

"So what's in this Hebei Village?" Eddy asked.

"I don't know what's in there but we have to be careful when we get there."

"Why?" Ed asked.

"Because Hebei Village was known to be a home for thieves, bandits and murderers."

"And we're going to that place?!" Double D questioned while freaking out.

"Relax Double D, I'll protect you guys." Xin said.

"Yeah, sock-head, he's got the swords to do it." Eddy said in agreement.

"Road trip!" Ed exclaimed in excitement.

Now their journey to Hebei Village has begun as they now ran with haste and as they are halfway on the road, they did not noticed that on one of the rocky hills was a small person in owl costume spying on them and then finished as it ran off like if it was reporting to someone. So while Xin and the Eds were still running until they stopped when they see three men wielding weapons.

"Bandits." Double D thought with a nervous expression.

"Hey look, somebody came to visit." The bandit on the left side of the middle bandit joked while the bandit on the right chuckled.

"Showing up on a place like this in such a late hour? These punks must have no brains." The bandit in the middle comment as they are laughing.

"The sword in his hand is a wooden one but the one on his back looks awful nice don't you think?" The bandit on right said noticing the Xin's sword.

"That was some good scouting, Diao, here!" The middle bandit said as he tossed a coin over his right shoulder.

The one he calls Diao was the little one in the owl costume as it tries to find it while the middle bandit chuckled in amusement.

"Hey!" Xin said loudly.

"Hmm?" The middle bandit caught Xin's attention.

"So I take it we arrived at Heibei Village?" Xin asked with a determined face.

"If you're just realizing that now is too late! If you hand over that sword on your back quietly then we'll leave you and your friends unharmed for when we sell you four off to the slavers." The Eds gulped nervously at what the middle bandit said. "But if you resist, your corpse will take a swim in the river and then we will still sell your friends off to the slavers, which do you huh?!"

To the bandit and the Eds surprise, Xin took down the other two bandits unconscious with the wooden sword and before the remaining bandit could act, Xin swung the wooden sword like a golf club as the bandit was knocked off from the ground and landed near Diao, completely beaten down.

"Sorry about that." Xin falsely apologized. "I'm in a hurry."

As Xin was continuing on, the Eds almost froze with amazement as they catch up with Shin, as soon as they left, the bandit was slowly recovering to Diao's surprise.

"That little piece of crap." He grunted. "Diao! Call everyone in the village together and have them go after those punks especially the one that beat us up! Don't let that little snot nosed wannabe brat leave here alive!"

Diao went to another rocky hill as it took out a whistle and blew it hard to signal the other bandits and while Xin and the Eds were running, they caught hearing the sound of the whistle but kept running.

"Oh good Lord!" Double D exclaimed. "I do believe they are calling reinforcements!"

"Incoming!" Ed shouted when they heard a cry of charging.

There were more of these thugs armed to the teeth as Xin was not afraid as he single handedly took down a whole row of them, the bandits tried to tackle him altogether but proving to be a failure as he continued to take down the rest of these rogues.

"Oh my." Double D said almost losing his voice over this scene. "When he said he and Piao trained well and he do mean trained well."

"You said it, Double D." Eddy agreed as he too was stunned with amazement.

"Go Xin!" Ed cheered like a sports fan.

After defeating all the bandits, he stood silently while bowing his head and breathing and the Eds weren't the only ones witnessing it for it was Diao and the last two remaining bandits that are also watching this rough display, so as Xin turned his head to Diao and the two bandits which got the Eds to turn around to see them also.

"You want to keep at it?" Xin said with a threatening glance which made the two bandits backed away only to fall down as Xin turn back to their direction. "Bunch of fools."

Xin and the Eds now continued running without anymore interference and as they kept running, they stopped to take a breath and then as Xin looked the river.

"That's it! Where the rivers merged!" Xin exclaimed in thought as he did a quick look at the map. "That means this is the place."

"So this our destination?" Double D asked, hoping they didn't come here for nothing.

"Yeah but I don't understand it I'm look at it." Xin gestured a shack with no windows. "Its just an ordinary hut."

"Perhaps it's what's inside the hut that is important." Double D suggested.

"Maybe you're right, Double D." Xin said.

Xin started to lift the curtain door only to gasped.

"It can't be!" Xin exclaimed.

"What Shin?" Eddy asked.

"Its not possible!"

"What on earth are you talking about?" Double D asked being curious.

The Eds went inside only to see a thin young man with black shoulder length hair, brown eyes and wears a red robe that could be worn by royalty or nobility.

"Who's that?" Ed asked

To their surprise, Xin uttered a word.

"P-Piao?!"

* * *

 **So what do you think? The Eds have got themselves in the biggest pickle of all time only it's not in their time, so if you have any ideas or suggestions for the next or future chapter just put it on review or PM me so until then take care now, bye, bye then.**


	2. Chapter 2

"P-Piao?!" Xin uttered.

"Hold the phone! You said he's dead!" Eddy said being confused.

"He is! Its just that he looks like Piao but he's not him!"

"So it's true," The boy that resembles Xin's friend said. "If you come then that means Piao is dead."

"How do you know Piao? I don't get it! Who are you?! Why do you have the same face as Piao?! And how do you know Piao and me?! Look would you tell me what this is all about?!"

"Xin, calm down." Double D urged him as he turned to the Piao lookalike and started a conversation trying to get some answers.

"Hello, my name is Eddward, and these are my two friends Ed, and Eddy. If only to make sense of this confounding conundrum we're in may you please tell us who you are?" Double D asked politely.

"Well your friend is right. I'm not Piao, I'm Zheng." The now named Zheng spoke.

"Well I don't give a damn what your name is! I want to know why Piao died!?" Screamed Xin.

However, it seemed that Zheng was focusing on something else.

"It doesn't seem I have time to explain." Zheng retorted.

That's when everyone in the hut turned to where Zheng was looking, only to see a shadow winding up what looked like to be an attack. Suddenly a point of a blade sliced through the shroud door as Xin and the Eds backed away in surprise.

"What was that? An enemy?!" Xin said in surprise.

So as they rushed out of the hut, the Eds seemed terrified by the figure that is standing before them.

"Who the hell are you?!" Xin demand.

The figure was that of a man shrouded from head to foot in red and black, with the handle of a sword seen coming from the back of his right shoulder. The Eds had full body shivers when they saw the man, from not only his appearance, but by the smile the man had.

"You can no longer escape. King of Qin, Ying Zheng." The assassin said.

"My lord...Ying Zheng?!" Thought Double D now finding out that the young man, who was only a few years older than him was the man who would become the First Emperor of the Qin Dynasty, that managed to unify China and end the Warring States Period.

"Eddy, I know who Zheng is! He is-"

"Now is not the good time, sockhead!"

"Hushy hush Double D." Ed agreed only because he's terrified and excited for there might be a fight going on.

"Did he just say-?" Xin was almost speechless. "You're the King of Qin."

"I am." Zheng replied.

"But I can't believe that was a double! I'm amazed that two humans could possibly look so similar." The assassin exclaimed. "Though he was incredible brat. He's the first one to eve escape even with the fatal blow I dealt him." He said with a creepy grin on his face.

Then it all hit Xin like a bolt of lighting, why his best friend and some would say his brother had to died and who was the one who dealt the gruesome blow that took his life.

"DAMNIIITTT! Damnit! Damnit!... It's all starting to make sense!" Yelled Xin who was on the ground on his knees banging on the ground with each curse. With tearsin his eyes he connected the dots that we to horrid to talk about. With tears in his eyes he looked up from the ground to the two individuals in front of him.

"You're the king and you're the assassin!" Xin gestured Zheng and the assassin. "That's why Piao was taking to Court in the first place wasn't it?! He was suppose to be the double for the king because he looks like you! And when it worked, he was mistaking for you and got himself killed because you knew your half brother would rebel against you! So you run away here to hide yourself safe and sound, and have Piao to take your place! You left him in Court and have him pretend to be you knowing he'll be attacked!"

"Yes that's exactly right." Zheng plainly answered without any emotion.

"DAMN YOOOOOOU!" Xin roared as the assassin chuckled in amusement.

"Well, well things have got interesting, little one if you wish, I will relinquish the pleasure of killing the king to you but his head however still belongs to me."

"I'll kill him! I'll cut him to pieces!" Xin said with vengeance.

"Wait Xin!" Screamed Double D as he has wanted to stop his newly enraged friend from killing the man who would lead the Qin to unify China.

"Sockhead, shut up, that guy might come after us first if he decides to kill us." Eddy told his sock headed friend, not wanting to die.

"Whoa, heavy." Said Ed not believing what was happening in front of him, almost believing that this was one of the comics that read.

"But first, I'm going to tear out the guts of who killed Piao, you." Growled out Xin as he unsheathed his sword which tears of rage and sorrow going down his face.

The assassin was amused even more as he drawn his sword and getting ready for the fight against Xin while unknown to everyone is that they were being watched by Diao as Xin charged at the assassin while delivering several strikes that his foe parry at all of them.

"The boy's swordsmanship is extraordinary but still." Zheng thought.

"You're good, little one," The assassin comment while parrying. "your strength, quickness and skill are all the same as that Piao or whatever his name was. But when it comes down it, your sword has never tasted real blood."

During the fight, Xin leap back a bit and to his shock, the assassin rose up high as if he was a giant.

"He's huge!" Xin thought.

"You will need at least a hundred years of training before you can challenge me!" He said in a crazed menacing look.

Xin immediately did an upper block the assassin's next blow but then he quickly did a swing kick at Xin's neck and that knocked him off the ground and landed into the hut which is now wrecked into shambles by the impact, the Eds were now very terrified even more by it except Zheng who stood there emotionless.

"What a pointless waste of my time." The assassin said as he turned to the young king while pointing his sword at him. "Now Ying Zheng, prepare for your end."

"H-he's strong. R-ridiculously strong, I can't win against him, if I think about it he won against Piao, I-I can't win against him." Thought Xin trying to stand back up but slumped back down to the ground. However he looked up when he heard Zheng speak. "Xin. Don't think at all. Just- keep the idea of avenging Piao in mind." That was what Xin pissed off.

"Don't-DON"T YOU EVER SAY PIAO"S NAME AGAIN!" Screamed Xin as rage fueled his body to stand up.

However, while Zheng stood impassive and the Eds were mesmerized by Xin being able to stand back up, the assassin was surprised by the boy. He knew that he made sure to put that little twerp down and out from the fight.

"Piao had everything going for him, but he died. All because he got involved with your meaningless quarrel with your brother." Said Xin with tears going down his eyes thinking about Piao.

"Meaningless?" Spoke Zheng.

"Yes it was meaningless! You think us people on the bottom give a damn about who's king?! None of that matters! And as for you." Xin turned to the assassin while gripping his sword tightly. "You... Curse you! Because of you, he's dead and now he's never..." Xin raised his sword while tears were streaming from his eyes. "HE'S NEVER COMING BACK AGAIN!" The assassin quickly blocked Xin's blow of Piao's sword.

"He's fast and the blow was heavier." Zheng thought while watching.

Xin became more relentless with revenge as he kept performing several strikes as the assassin kept on blocking it.

"Xin! Xin! Xin! He's our man if he can't do it no can!" Ed chant and swing his arms like a cheerleader in a football game.

"Kick his ass Xin!" Eddy screamed hopping that Xin could win against the assassin.

"Eddy!? Language!" Double D said as he tried to reprimand his foul mouth friend. However, on the inside he had to agree with Eddy..

While the Eds were doing their own thing. Zheng was remembering what Piao had said to him.

* * *

 **Flashback**

 **Back at the Royal Palace, in the capital city of Xianyang**

"Xin is stronger?" Spoke Zheng as he was reading a scroll behind a see through wall.

"Yes." Was the simple answer that Piao spoke back to him.

"What an odd thing to say. Didn't you just say that you were equal?" Zheng questioned Piao as he had made an interesting conundrum.

"When we have matches, were perfectly equals. But.." Piao ended as he tried to find the right words. "If there was a stalwart enemy that I couldn't win against, Xin could."

"Are you saying that he goes easy on you when you fight?" Said Zheng trying to ascertain how strong this Xin person was.

"No. Xin is always serious. For some reason we're equal to one another." Piao replies to Zheng's question still trying to find out why Xin was only equal to Piao.

"He sounds bothersome, that one." Zheng speaking about Xin.

"Hahaha, your right about that." Piao spoke while scratching the right side of his head with his pointer finger, wearing a knowing smile on his face. "He may be...but there is one thing about Xin, and that is, he's truly strong."

 **Flashback end**

 **Back to the action**

* * *

With the fight going on between Xin and the assassin it seemed evenly matched, however Xin swung a horizontal strike which had struck home with a gash in the assassin's left side. Unfortunately that only made the assassin enraged.

"YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Enraged the assassin went on the offensive and managed to land multiple slashes on Xin, unfortunately for him that only fueled Xin even further.

"RAHH!" Xin roared out as he landed multiple strikes upon his foe.

This in turn had forced the assassin on the defense and even had caused him to become frightened.

"I-I-I-I'm being cut?!" So in a last ditch attempt to kill the little bastard in front of him he swung his sword in a horizontal strike hoping to decapitate his young opponent. He however hit nothing, only the air that was in front of him.

"He disappeared." Thought the assassin.

However the Eds and Zheng were not confused with the Eds their faces were of awe and wonder while Zheng was a bit of awe as well as what Piao had told had been correct. Piao told him "Your majesty. If I were to fail, please find Xin. I'm sure that he, will fly higher than anyone." Those were the exact words that Piao spoke to him and they were right, while the assassin was looking for Xin the Eds and Zheng only saw one thing. Xin has leaped over the assassin's swing and seemed to fly, almost like a hawk and was ready to strike down his prey.

Still the assassin saw where Xin was and reacted to it promptly, by raising his blade horizontal to block the vertical strike that Xin had prepared to launch. However to everyone watching it did not as logic would dictate. Instead of Xin's strike being blocked, he dug into his strength and forced his sword to go through his opponent's sword and cutting deep into the assassin from the shoulder to the mid of his chest.

* * *

 **And we're clear! So what do you think? To let you all know that this would be co-write by Dominator454 so it's thanks to him that together we would made this story good so until then, read, rate, and review. Take care now! Bye, bye then!**


End file.
